


Getting Ready

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [2]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatsome, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A coming from a place/country where it’s seen as normal for friends to be comfortable dressing in front of each other. As they’re getting ready to go out, Person A says that Person B can keep them company in their room while they finish getting ready. Person B thinks they mean makeup/jewelry/hair. Imagine Person B’s reaction when they’re having a casual conversation and Person A steps out in their underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write more fluff between my dissertation so sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes.

Smith stood over the bathroom sink letting his razor carefully grace over the long hairs of his beard. He smiles at himself as he finds himself to be happy with his appearance. Placing his razor on the side of the sink he lifts up his after shave and gives a small squirt. No need to go over the top today. Smith turned on the cold bathroom floor and walks out the door. As he's half way to the bathroom he hears the door bell ring. Smith wonders who could be calling, Ross isn't coming over for another 10 minutes.  
Smith walks down the stairs and over to the front door. He opens it to find Ross standing there dressed and ready to go out. The dark haired man gives him a large smile as he shuffles from foot to foot.  
"A little early aren't you mate?" Smith asks leaning against the door frame. Ross blinks and looks at his watch, "your not meant here till 7..." Ross looked up at his watch and gave Smith a confused look.  
"Mate its five too now," Ross answers. Smith blinks before looking at the watch on Ross' wrist. He was right, Smith was running late. Quickly he opened the door and stepped to the side,  
"Come on in. I'm almost finished." Smith smiles and shuts the door behind Ross.

Up in Smith's room Ross sits on the auburn haired mans bed waiting for him to finish getting ready. He looks around the room at the messy clothes that had been thrown on the floor. Smith's guitar was resting against his desk with a soak hanging off the top. Ross laughed to himself as Smith walked over to the wardrobe.  
"Don't you ever clean your room?" Ross chuckles and leans back slightly against the the pillows. He heard a chuckle from the other end of the room as Smith rummaged through the wardrobe, probably looking for a clean jacket or even some shoes. Ross looked over at Smith's computer that held the DOTA2 main menu page and he sighed. Typical, he must have spent all him time playing instead of getting ready.  
"Unless you fancy a shag mate, I'm not cleaning this room," Smith laughed as Ross turned back towards the other man. A large blush spread across Ross' cheeks as he noticed that his taller friend was clad only in his boxers. Ross quickly turned away from the man and his blush continued to cover his whole face. Ross stays quiet and keeps his eyes focused on Smith's computer.  
Smith turned and looks over his shoulder at Ross due to the lack of response from the other man. Smith blinked in confusion as he noticed that Ross was looking away from him and blushing. Had his comment affected Ross that much?  
"Ross, mate. You alright?" Smith asked as he quickly pulled on his jeans. From where Ross was sat on the bed the man only continued to blush more. He gave a quick nod while keeping his eyes focused on the screen. Smith grabbed his shirt and walked over to the bed. Smith smiled and sat close to Ross,  
"Didn't realise that was what you wanted to happen tonight mate?" Smith chuckled, "if you want I'll let you top?"  
Ross snapped his head towards and glared at Smith even through his pink cheeks,  
"You wish mate!" Ross blinked and noticed how close his face was to Smith now that he had turned around to the teasing man. Smith smiled at the blushing man, who seemed unable to contain his blush. Smith placed a peck on Ross' lips and moved off the bed to put on his shirt on.  
Ross blinked in slight confusion at what had just happened. His fingers pressed on his lips where Smith's own lips had been. Had he imagined that? His lips tingled as he thought about the quick kiss. It had been, nice...  
Smith looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his dazed friend sitting on his bed. His smile grew as he watched Ross touch his lips.  
"Come on mate," Smith smiled as he pulled on his shoes. Ross jumped out of his confused state and looked up at the taller man. "Let's go out..."


End file.
